


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Beginning

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: First Time, Frottage, Glee Live! In Concert!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of July 3, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Read on my blog [here](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/26472507770/30-days-of-writing-challenge-beginning). Probably one of my favorite things I've ever written.

It’s over.

Glee Live 2011 is ending, and the after-party of the final show in Dublin is in full swing. Everyone seems to be getting plastered, but Chris refrains for once, stopping after just a couple because he has an early flight and he doesn’t want to deal with a killer hangover and jetlag at the same time.

He’s standing at edge of the room, quiet and pleasantly buzzed. He knows almost everyone in the room, but he wants to be alone, just for a minute. Sometimes he gets afraid that it’s all ephemeral, that this couldn’t last forever. If that’s true, he wants to enjoy it while it lasts. He tilts his head back and drinks in the sounds of cheers and laughter swirling around the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Darren ambling up to him. He doesn’t say anything, just leans against the wall next to Chris. They’re content in the silence for a minute or so, before Darren slouches over and rests his head on Chris’ shoulder. “Gonna miss you” he murmurs quietly, but it’s loud enough for Chris to hear over the din of the room.

The right thing to say, what Chris is intending to say is  _You won’t have time to miss me,_ but before he can stop himself, “Why did you kiss me?” is tumbling from his mouth.

He immediately snaps his jaw shut, irritated. He always loses his filter as soon as he has anything to drink.

Darren slowly peels his cheek off Chris’ shoulder and peers at him through slightly hazy eyes, and Chris hates him a little bit because in this light they look like liquid gold. “You know why.”

And no, he really doesn’t, but there’s no going back now. “I know you better than that. If you really wanted to freak out the fangirls, you would have told me and we would have plotted together. This wasn’t about the bet either.”

Darren’s looking down at his feet, and he’s quiet again, until – “No, it wasn’t.”

He looks up at Chris again, and he seems… vulnerable. “Can we talk somewhere else?”

Chris looks out over the crowd, motioning to Ashley that they were leaving. She raises an eyebrow at him but nods, winking. He rolls his eyes and takes Darren by the arm, leading him out.

“Do you want to go to my room?” he asks.

“You have the single, yeah?” They’re in the lobby of the hotel and Chris pushes the button on the elevator signaling up. It sticks and he makes a frustrated noise, pressing it again and waiting as it lights up.

“I do. You wanna be really alone, then?” The elevator dings and the doors slide open.

Darren huffs as he follows Chris inside. “Just easier when there aren’t any interruptions.”

Neither of them speaks on the way up, although Darren is tapping the railing to the rhythm of  _Somebody to Love_. Chris doesn’t have the energy to stop him.

The elevator shudders to a halt when it reaches the fourth floor, and the doors open again. Chris exits and Darren follows him to his room. Darren is shuffling his feet on the carpet as they walk.

“It’s impossible for you to ever be completely silent, isn’t it?” Chris asks sardonically as he searches for his card. It looks like he’s startled Darren out of something he was musing about, and he’s a little bit sorry to have dragged him out of it.

Darren shoots him a grin, answering “Even when I’m dead on my feet, I can’t just stop moving.”

He holds the door open and follows Chris again. He runs past Chris and plops on the bed, bouncing a little. Chris lets out a hitching laugh as he watches. He sits next to Darren, groaning a little as he feels his body relax after standing for so long.

He waits a minute, letting Darren do whatever before prompting, “You wanted to talk somewhere privately. Here we are. You’re not off the hook.”

Darren takes a deep breath, gazing at him and seemingly gathering his nerve. “Whenever we’ve filmed kisses, it’s always Blaine and Kurt.”

“I – yes. What’s your point?”

“None of us have been in character this tour. Yes, we’ve been pretending to be, but I haven’t been feeling like Blaine. When we film, I do. This summer, it’s always been me trying to play this other guy. And the kiss – well, I had the perfect excuse, didn’t I? It worked on everybody else.” Darren’s fingers are tapping his knee, and his ankles are jiggling around a few inches above the floor. He keeps looking into Chris’ eyes and then at some mundane part of the room.

Chris has never seen Darren like this. He’s always so composed and put together, even when he’s flailing around and being crazy.

“So tonight…” Chris tries to get Darren to finish what he’s started, and his stomach is starting to flutter just a little.

“Tonight,  _I_  kissed you. I had to figure out something I think I’ve known for a long time, but I had to really know. I said that kiss was for everything else, but really it was only for me.” Darren’s twisting his hands together now and this time, when he meets Chris’ eyes he doesn’t look away.

Chris hesitates before asking, “What did you figure out?” and his voice is so high but he can’t bring himself to care in this moment.

Darren’s breath is shaky when he says softly, intimately, “I need you.”

Chris doesn’t say anything. It wasn’t what he was expecting. Although, he didn’t really know what he was expecting.  _I was having character bleed_ , maybe, or  _I like you,_ and on the edges of his traitorous mind,  _I love you_  was flitting through.

_I need you._

It seems strange that Darren needs him. He doesn’t think anyone’s ever  _needed_  him before.

Chris realizes he’s freaking Darren out with his silence when Darren stands up and starts apologizing profusely, but Chris can’t even hear him.

Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s getting up to reach Darren, and pressing his lips to his.

It’s gentler than the kiss on stage, sweeter and less desperate. After one shocked beat, Darren is returning the kiss, bringing his hands up to cup Chris’s face and twine loosely into his hair.

Chris places one hand on Darren’s waist, fingers curling around his t-shirt. He keeps the kiss slow and chaste before pulling away. Darren’s breathing is unsteady and his eyes are wide and adoring. “I think – I think I need you too.” Chris manages, and his heart is pounding in his chest.

And then Darren is kissing him again, smiling and pushing Chris down onto the bed.

He’s spent a lot of time kissing Darren, but never like this. He rolls them over and then he’s on top of Darren, kissing him hard and slipping his tongue into Darren’s mouth, and he can feel the vibrations when Darren whines.

Darren’s hands are slinking up his shirt, and they’re warm against his back. He lets out a little moan and rocks his hips down. They’re both hard and Darren breaks the kiss to lean his head back and groan at the friction.

There are fingers scrabbling at the buttons on his shirt, so he separates himself from Darren and starts undoing them himself, hearing the swish of Darren whipping his own shirt off. Chris finally gets the last button and lets his shirt fall to the ground, leaning back over Darren and staring into his face. Darren’s flushed and his eyes are blown black, his irises a dark bronze.

Darren gets impatient with Chris’s observing and grabs his ass, forcing him down on top of him. “Wanna be close to you” he pants, and then brings his lips back to Chris’s.

Chris whimpers a little, rolling his hips forward, but the two layers of denim is more of a tease against his cock than anything, and he’s aching.

He pushes himself up on his knees and brings his hands down to the button on Darren’s jeans. He looks at Darren, where he’s dazed and bringing a hand up to his wet, swollen lips. He palms Darren through his jeans and is rewarded with a jerk of his hips, and then Darren’s making eye contact with him, moaning out a “please.”

He quickly pulls Darren’s pants down and sees the damp spot on his briefs, where the tip of his hard cock has leaked precome. His breath hitches and oh god he needs to get his own pants off.

He feels Darren kicking off his jeans where they’re pushed down his thighs, and Chris shucks off his tight jeans, thankful for all the practice he’s had, and reaches for the elastic of Darren’s briefs.

“Is this okay?” and it’s a wonder that his voice is still steady because he’s so fucking turned on.

“God yes, touch me Chris, please”

He leans down to kiss Darren again, stripping off both their underwear and wrapping a hand around Darren’s cock where it’s lying, hard and dripping on his stomach. Darren grunts and thrusts up into Chris’s grip. He jerks Darren off, just a few strokes, running his finger through the slit and trying to make everything slicker.

He lowers his hips and groans as he thrusts forward shakily, rutting his cock against Darren’s.

Darren whines and grips Chris’s ass again. Their cocks slide together and their heads catch. Everything’s wet from precome and sweat but Chris doesn’t have the leverage he needs to get off.

He breaks the kiss, despite Darren’s “no, no come back”, and pushes his weight onto his arms, fucking his hips faster against Darren’s and he can feel heat coiling in his stomach. Darren has his legs curled around Chris’s, and he’s looking up at Chris, whimpers and fragments of pleas coming from his mouth.

Darren brings a hand between them, and tries to wrap it around both of their cocks. He’s jerking them off together, and his face scrunches up a little as he bites out “fuck, oh fuck Chris I’m so close please I want to see you come” and Chris is gone. He thrusts into Darren’s hand and lets his arms drop, burying himself in Darren’s neck and he can smell sweat and sex and something that’s just Darren, and then he’s coming with an “oh fuck  _Darren_ ” and spilling over their stomachs. He feels Darren shudder below him and cry out as he comes too, and Chris fucks forward weakly a few more times, letting the aftershocks race through him.

They’re both trembling a little, and Chris finds the strength to climb off of Darren, then collapses on his side, making Darren do the same to face him. They’re enveloped in each other, kissing slowly for a long time.

Eventually, Chris softly says, “The tour’s over. We probably won’t see each other again until August.”

Darren nods sleepily.

“Why did you wait until the end?” Chris isn’t ashamed of the way his voice is tremulous, not with Darren.

“Because it doesn’t feel like an end to me.” Darren whispers, brushing Chris’s bangs out of his face and kissing him languidly.

“It feels like a beginning.”


End file.
